The following three patents are use to illustrate the state of the art, but do not define anything which would prevent the patenting of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,809 describes an antenna unit for a car navigation device includes a unit casing accommodating a circuit board and an antenna body and having a bottom cover in which a bottom recess is formed. A permanent magnet ring magnetically held on a back yoke is fixedly set in the bottom recess, the permanent magnet ring being used to magnetically hold the bottom cover on the surface of an object so that the antenna unit is detachably mounted on the object. In the antenna unit, an adhesive seal is bonded to the of the permanent magnet ring which surface confronts the surface of the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,002,523 describes an antenna device comprising an antenna element, and a bottom cover and a top cover which cover the antenna element. The bottom cover includes a base projection to be inserted into an opening formed in a mounting part, a washer having an elastic force being fitted over this base projection, and the washer comes into contact with an inner face of the mounting part thereby enabling the antenna device to be mounted and fixed. The washer is inserted into the opening in the mounting part in a state fitted over the base projection, and recovered to its original shape by the elastic force after the insertion, thereby to be brought into contact with the inner face of the mounting part.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,684, describes amounting apparatus (100) suitable for retaining an antenna (112) includes a base (102) having magnetic sources (104) and (106) capable of providing varying magnetic forces. Magnet (104) retains the base against a metal surface (410), while an electronically controlled magnet (106) provides additional retention of the base (102) against the metal surface (410) when activated, thereby preventing movement of the base and antenna (112).
Electronic devices that obtain information from a remote source typically receive that information though a wireless transmission medium. Information that is transmitted to outdoor and/or remote locations will usually be through radio frequency transmission. Some electronic devices that use antennae integrate the antenna into the device enclosure such as personal cellular phones which makes them highly portable. For proper reception of radio signals, an antenna may require placement away from interfering shielding, electronic noise sources, or require improved line of sight to the source antenna. Remote antenna placement typically uses cables and antenna mounting structures. Automobile, boat, and aircraft antenna have been used and mounted in a variety of methods. Mounts have attached to the frames, mirrors, windows, dash boards, and other area. As devices become increasingly portable and multi functional, the user desires to have an integrated antenna, multiple antennae, or a transportable antenna to maintain full functionality and portability of their devices. Antenna mounts with a magnetic base such as Yajima 1996 are used in applications where the mount is temporary and the installation does not use tools which results in the mounting process being easy for the installer. The use of a magnetic mount provides the user with a portable solution without the use of tools to remove the antenna. Although providing simplicity, magnetic antenna mounts do not meet the requirements in many aircraft, boat, and even automotive applications. Differing material that are non-ferrous such and aluminum skins of aircraft and composite fiber of aircraft and boats do not provide sufficient magnetic attraction. Additionally, high speed winds on vehicles break the hold of a magnetic mount. An alternative is to mount the antenna internal to a moving vehicle to avoid wind forces and to shorten cable lengths for cable management. Satellite navigation systems and satellite broadcast radios are two examples of radio devices that can receive sufficient signals when the antenna is mounted on the interior of a vehicle with a line of sight to the sky. A dashboard mount can solve problems associated with wind and will shorten cable lengths. Unfortunately in navigation equipped vehicles such as aircraft and boats, the use a magnetic mount will interfere with magnetic compasses in the vicinity of a dash mounted antenna. Remaining options for dash board mounting the antenna include permanent fasteners such as screws, adhesive, and hook and loop fasteners.
Having multiple permanent antenna installations would allow the electronic equipment to be used in multiple locations therefore partially meeting the portability requirement yet resulting in an increased cost to the user. Additional cost may be incurred on antenna systems that use a multi-functional antenna and antenna that have integrated electronics. These antenna devices are higher cost in both purchase price and use price. An antenna that integrates a satellite radio system with an antenna would have a subscription price associated with each satellite radio that resides internal to the antenna structure.
For usability and cost saving, the requirements for an antenna mounting structure associated with portable electronics are to have a mounting system that allows for easy removal of the antenna, proper cable management, ease of placement, movement from sites without tools, and little or no reliance on magnetic attachment.